game_design_snacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Snacks
is a list of bad snacks. Each title is a link to a bad snack. * Predictable and Bad Pacing * Misuse of Quick Time Events | Throwing the player of the flow of the game * Simplifying the sequel reduces a franchise's impact * Overdevelopment - Too much nonesense * How the uncanny valley can destroy amazing graphics * Super Fun Game: Extreme Ads Edition - Bad Ad Design Can Ruin a Game * Ignoring The Narrative - Takes The Player Out Of Immersion * Meaningless Decisions Frustrate Players * Use cutscenes as fillers - will lower interactions and bore players * Explicit Tutorial Levels Unnecessarily Delay The Fun * Porting a game to an unsuitable platform may lead to cumbersome player controls * Buggy Core Mechanic * Backtracking Can Create A Disconnect for the Player * Break the Feeling of Progression in Game * Un-skippable Cutscenes | Leads to Player Frustration * Problematic input design - Can interfere with game play experience * User Interface: Distracting and Uncreative * Excessively Large Levels can Lead to Inconsistent Pacing * Rushing Things to Enhance Game Play * Too Difficult puzzles can frustrate a player * The algorithm is stacked against you! * Substantial_Difference_in_Player's Skill Level * Gain Experiences only with A Way | make the game as routine * Game objects doesn't make the player believe in the game's environment. * Clunky controls ruin your gameplay experience * Switching music tracks on common actions is annoying * Dialogue Trees to Nowhere - Distract from the Story * Blatant copy-pasting - bores the player and breaks immersion * Repetitive Quest Design Leads to Monotonous Gameplay * Emphasizing Player Use of a Useless or Detrimental Mechanic * Incomplete game / money grab DLC * Clunky Climbing Mechanics frustrate players * Continuous Action Without Choices | Makes a Game Stale for Players * Poor sound design disrupts player immersion * In game menu shortcuts need to be fluid to prevent immersion disconnect * Difficult to quit games - frustrate player after game experience * Blatantly Favoring One Play Style Over Another | Leaves Frustration in Some Players * Forcing the player to complete a minigame | Leads to frustration, boredom and bad pacing * Disconnection between core mechanics and visual feedback can cause loss of immersion and dissatisfaction * Vulgar Elements in Games * Bind on Pickup System | players take more time for the game. * Too many interaction. Too many confusion. * No information on game controls * Changing things in sequels without need - Ruins the original feel of the game * Seemingly significant features in puzzle games turn out to be meaningless * Small Font Size - Leads to frustration * Poor Inventory Management * Limited access(often no access) to gameplay elements * Item-Gated – Frustrating to the Player * Spend money to get benefits in competitive game * Complex key combinations - Frustrates user while executing the comand * Clippy the Narrator * Content Bloat Overwhelms and Frustrates the Player * Bad side quest design...Compromises the player experience * Too many occupations * Long introductions before gameplay * Respawn items at check points | breaks a game balance * Downtime in games - drives players elsewhere * Too much imformation - hard to navigate * Bad Flirting - Makes Players Hate Their Own Character * Enforced Group Content * Poor Ally AI * Erroneous player controls, cause disconnect from gameplay * Interrupting Tutorials/Messages * There is such a thing as too much visual feedback * What Do I Do Now? Middle-Ground between Hand Holding and Being on One's Own * Force players to go online * Good Job Crafting that Rusty Dagger * Zero Tutorials * Bad stories * Latency issues due to bad server maintenance. * Bad matchmaking in some multiplayer games cause players to loose interest. * Main path isn't distinguished from side paths. * Simulator games missing basic mechanics * Advertising popping out in the wrong time, place or amount * Game does not save players choices of UI or game-elements * Unidentifiable Playspace Limit - Frustrates Players * Loading time is too long - Keep players waiting * Random factor effect too much in the game - makes the game feel like gamble * More Doesn't Mean Better * Traveling In-Game With Little In Between * Cumbersome UI Design - Significantly lowers user experience quality * Inconsistent AI difficulty - Either leads player to frustration or boredom * Pay To Win - Alienates the casual gamer * Bad Camera Controls * Cultural Preference * RNG in Competitive Games - Can Prevent Skilled Players from Enjoying Masterful Play * An Overwhelmingly Attractive Cast of Characters - Constrains the Design of those Characters * Underwater Controls – A Dangerous Gamble * Invisible Barriers - Leads To Player Confusion and Frustration * Wrong timing of sound effect * Giving too many combat/fighting options to player * Poorly implemented cover system can frustrate the player * Wrong advertisement creates wrong expectations for the game play * Too much realistic game controls can result in no fun for the gamer * Overly Dark Lighting May Look More Realistic – But Players Still Need to See * Slow Moving Platforms – Wastes a Player’s Time * Many side missions, objectives and collectibles to achieve 100% completion * Escort Missions - Please Act Like a Human! * Distracting or Cluttered UI | Leads to Player Frustration and Creates Barriers that Keep Players from Enjoying the Game * Glitchy Gameplay | Distracts from and can Ruin Gameplay * Bad "Netcode" Ruins a Multiplayer Experience * No checkpoints within large levels/missions * Lack of Localization * Lack of Cross Platform Support Reduces the Size of the Target Audience * The choices made in the game have no indication of how much impact it might have on the game * Removing objects outside viewing distance - Removes immersion if seen * Punishing player for exploring - Illogical death * Inability to Change Default Options * A ludonarrative dissonance can pull a player out of the game *Less Instructions and Hints illustrated than required to clear the Level *Limited updates and features in new update or sequels of game *Repetitive Battles/Interactions in Games Without Constant Combat Make for a Forgettable Experience *Clutter Matters: Don’t Create Duplicate Scenes, Create Stories with the Environment *Disjointed Game Events Cause Players to Lose Interest *Ambiguous Item Functionality Confuses and Frustrates Players *Poor Level Design Allows Players to Become Trapped *No clear indication of the next objective confuses the player *Forcefully pursuing existing game genre limits innovation. *Stealth Games Without Stealth Indicatorsm *Bad game covers can spoil the game's reach. *Slow Auto Scrolling (Camera) *Pointless weather *Having to explain how to play the game *Misusing social interaction modes spoils game play *Lazy difficulty scaling can lead to a tedious experience for players *Dynamic Game Difficulty Adjustment..Takes away the player abilities to adjust frustration level and player's accumulated advantege *Poor turn management causes balance problems *Drawn out progression *Allowing One Player to Steal Another Player’s Reward | Creates Disillusionment in the Hardworking Player *No protection time in Area&Flag&Spot conquering mode....Does not give defenders time to react. *Misleading sound effects and music cues in multiplayer games *Excessively detailed quest instructions in multiplayer games - Leads to repetitive gameplay and boredom *Time - Fi *ller Quests - Waste the Player and Developer's Time *Save Corruption and Glitches Drive Players Away *Disjointed Motion Controls Lead to Player Confusion *Shallow Palate Cleanser Mechanics can Cheapen Game Feel and Bore Player *Slow Character Movement - Creates Impatience in the Player *Too many useless items in puzzle game can cause unnecessary confusion and dissatisfaction *Poorly implemented rubber band AI in driving/racing games frustrates the player *Blocks of Text to Convey Important Information - The Player Likely Won’t Read *Getting stuck with no way out *Mechanics that destroy player competition *Don’t make games open world if the main story line is just a series of linear points of interest as it can undercut player story experience *User able to win by button smashing *Sequel does follow continuation, may cause confusion amongst players. *Downloading additional content once the game has been downloaded *Graphical Glitches ruin game play. *Floaty Platforming Mechanics | Leads to Frustration and Imprecision *Unnecessary Stats Add Redundancy to Gameplay Which Leads to Confusion *Not Providing Players a Means to Orient Themselves in a Large Game World leads to Player Frustration *Expensive Items in Store *Asking Players to Solve Puzzles by Knowledge Not Attained in the Game can Alienate Players *Bad Controls in Games *Making it difficult to undo an action in puzzle or construction games can lead to player frustration *Forcing the Player to Complete Side Missions to See the End of the Game | Leads to Players Missing the Ending of the Game *Early "Non Stackable" Achievement Implementations *Forced Platforming in Non-Platforming Games *Point of No Return - Cutting off part of an open world *AI Automation - Can Make the Player Feel Redundant *Mobile as an Afterthought - Bad X to Mobile Ports *Not having a color blind function immediately alienates a large player base *Bland main menus - hurt the aesthetic of the overall product. *Positive Feedback Loops – The Game Becomes Easy too Fast *Overpowered characters - makes the player feel cheated *Too Many Ads – Interrupting Mobile Gameplay *Repetitive Puzzle Design | Lacks creativity and bores the player *Poor game characters design - Leads to players lose interested *Limiting Replayability with Old Saves | Discourages player and may not feel rewarding *Too much violence in game makes players feel uncomfortable *Bullet Sponges *More controls - Leads game less enjoyable *Wars of Attrition *Random drops and dice system - Sometimes frustrate long time player *Using old assets/designs into a new game. *Bad control scheme/port *Open World in a Predominantly Action Game *Uncomfortable Color Design *Repetitive and Tedious Level&Quest Design *Shaped Inventory Slots Add Little Engagement and Much Frustration *Extreme Difficulty Advancing Brackets In PvP - Dissuades Players From Playing *Random Encounter Battles Executed Poorly *Good story can’t save a player from the boredom of a repetitive mechanic. *Matching Players of Vastly Different Skill Levels *Poorly designed core mechanic leads to player frustration: *Content Locked Behind Grind-based Activities *Forcing the Player to Follow a Single Pattern When Solving Puzzles Can Lead to Frustration *Random Scoring Factor Decreases Sense of Achievement *Counterintuitive Movement Path Hinders Player Progress *Art That Blends Into the Background Confuses The Player *Inconsistent Access to Parts of A Multiplayer Arena Frustrates The Player *Salesman NPC *Monsters or Boss in-game Dropping Unrelated Items *When using character dialogue in a game, keep it to a minimum. *Excessive Use of Barriers in Level Design Can Close the Player Off From the Game World *Simplistic puzzles can cause a lack of replayability *Extremely complex mechanics in multiplayer games makes it hard to get your friends involved. *Repeat a game level many times *Monster drop too many items that players had hard time pickup items they want *Open-seeming world with restrictive exploration *Inconsistent Art Style Makes Games Visually Confusing *Lack of objective *No difficulty in the game *In Fighting Games, when sequel do not iterate and offer improvements make players feel “bored”. *No Enemy Variety causes player to get bored *Insulting Your Players Will Frustrate and Alienate Them *Mechanics that only show up once *Powerful loot found randomly can make an in-game economy meaningless *Statistical Upgrades Feel Trite in Games Not Built Around Them *Micro-transactions and Shady Monetization Methods *Dropping previous items in an attempt of picking essential ones at that moment. *Competitive games without a non-competitive mode may cause players to not play as often *Unrefined RNG System - leads players to frustration easily *Un-optimized player traits can disappoint players in MOBA style games *No fast travel in the game frustrates the player. *Poor ammo system leads the player to frustration *Negative online presence drives away players *Long exposition in beginning of game can make people bored *Losing Players with Time Passing *Games that starts off too hard' ' *Unrewarding Goals' ' *Forcing a gadget or a mechanic on the players can be really frustrating *Bad Gamepad-to-Mouse/Keyboard Conversions (and vice versa) *Changing the controls for the sequel takes away a piece of the game that brings players back for more. *Combining different modes of controls ineffectively distracts/confuses the gameplay. *Cinematic Intrusions - Interrupting the Gameplay Loop *Overlapping the Action/Use and Jump/Attack inputs can result in players becoming incredibly frustrated *Roleplaying Turned Grey – Avoid allowing players to become a master of being a jack-of-all-trades *Nerfing Character Strengths in a Competitive Game Can Lead to Homogenized Cast *Over-Hyping a Game Before Release can Severely Disappoint Player Base '' Category:Long introductions to endure before gameplay Category:In App purchases cripple the gameplay experience